Toter Mann (Dead Man)
My name is John, I lived in the country side of Williamstad. I had a small house beaten down house on the edge of a dirt road. Okay so here's where my story begins, there was a myth about a man at the age of 82 who was found dead in his own house with the TV on, mutilated, limbs torn off and his left hand was found in the bath room severed. They say that he was killed by a Demon who used to prey on men and small boys. Of course I didn't believe this until one night, it was a rainy night and I was in my kitchen microwaving some rice I had not finished yet. Then I heard a knock on my front door like a slow one, knock... knock... The knocking stopped after 2 minutes. So I just brushed it off thinking that it was a couple of kids trying to get attention. I turned off the kitchen lights and started walking to the living room when I heard a scream come from outside, I was so shocked I dropped my plate of rice and cursed a little because it had made a big mess. I was wondering "Where the hell did that scream come from?" I immediately rushed to the window in my kitchen and looked outside, I couldn't see anything because it was so dark and the rain was pouring outside. I just ignored it and went to my room to get some sleep. A couple hours later I was awakened to a crash in the kitchen window! I rushed to get my baseball bat and went in the kitchen to see what was going on. I saw something in my kitchen ripping the door of my fridge off its henges! the door flew across the kitchen into the living room and broke the glass door to my back yard It then started taking food out of the fridge ripping boxes open and pouring the food into its mouth. I was so startled I tried to run out of the house, it turned around and looked at my before I could run away! It was 8 ft tall, it had 2 big eyes and a half sized head, tendrils were coming from its left foot and it had green fluids coming from its right eye. I was so frozen in fear, it started walking towards me. I stepped back and tripped on my bowl of rice I had dropped earlier, it ran over towards me and its right hand started growing claws on its fingers! It scratched my left ear off and ate it, it then started tearing my knees apart and its tendrils were now sinking into my stomach sucking out my leftovers and other organs! I was on the edge of dying when suddenly two men busted down my front door, they had two different guns in their hands. They fired two bullets at the thing and it let out a roar and half a screech, then it broke into a sprint catching one of the men taking him out into the backyard, it ran away with the other person in its hand! I immediately fainted after, the next morning I was lying in a hospital bed. Two hours later I heard the patient room door open and a doctor walked in, he leaned towards me and gave me the bad news, "I.. I am sorry John it seems your left kidney and right leg have been taken, your stomach was ripped open by something, we fixed your stomach but your left kidney and your right leg were not recovered." The doctor left and I went back to sleep. I still don't know what the hell tore off my leg and took my kidney, I feel sorry for the man that was taken by that thing. Two years later I sold the house and moved to a city called Oak Ville. Category:Dismemberment Category:Demon/Devil